The present technology relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a transmission apparatus, and a transmission method and, more particularly, to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a transmission apparatus, and a transmission method that are configured to make application programs to be executed in coordination with AV (audio/visual) content be adaptive to various kinds of operation forms.
These days, in the field of digital broadcasting, the introduction of services coordinated with not only broadcasting-based services but also services to be provided based on the Internet has been assumed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-66556, for example). With these services coordinated with broadcasting and communication, application programs delivered through the Internet may be executed in coordination with broadcast content such as television programs for example.